The Way I Like It
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Seth can make it hurt so good. Smut. D/S Undertones. Kinks. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**The Way I Like It**

 _Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

 _Summary - Seth can make it hurt so good._

 _Warnings - Smut, Daddy kink, Spankings, Established Relationships, D/S undertones.  
_

* * *

Dean let out a half moan, half sob as his ass was smacked once again. His hips clenching, thighs quivering as he tried to take in the intense pain mixed with the pleasured thrill only Seth could give him.

"Are you fucking sorry, now? Come on my little slut…Say the words you know I wanna hear." Seth's gruff voice sent shivers down Dean's whole body, his rough hands groping at the abused flesh of Dean's ass and kneading it. Dean tried to wiggle away from his touch, his skin feeling like it was on fire. But Seth didn't let him move, his grip on Dean's ass tightened as he held him in place.

"Nahh, there's nowhere to run Baby. You wanna act like a little bitch to me, then you gotta take your punishment like a good boy. Tell me, is this what you wanted? Me to put you in your place? Tell Daddy what you really need…Come on.."

Dean's cheeks burned bright pink, body flushing all over as he heard Seth call himself Daddy. He knew exactly how to get Dean where he wanted him, what words to use to get him going. Dean let out a little whimper, his ass arching up involuntarily as Seth dipped his fingers inside his cheeks and touched his hole, Seth groaned as he felt the quivering muscle against his finger, trying to suck him in.

"Fuck…Your slutty little hole must be dying to get some attention..Trying to suck me in…You want me to play with you, doll? Have you earned that now?" Seth's voice was teasing, his fingers continuing to brush against Dean's most intimate part.

Dean let out a needy frustrated whine, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he felt desperation taking over his every sense. He pushed his ass back against Seth's roaming hand, whimpering and moaning as he begged, "Please…Fuck, please…Just…'m sorry…Want you to touch me there…"

Seth snickered, bending to press his mouth against Dean's shoulder. "Hmm. Please and sorry. You are on the right track. Now who am I?"

Dean closed his eyes, grinding his hips down against Seth's lap as he clenched his teeth. "Da…Daddy."

Seth let a satisfied grin break on his face, his fingers delivering a sharp slap right against Dean's hole, relishing in the cry that ripped out of his lover's mouth. "That's a good boy. Now move over and get in position."

Dean didn't waste much time, getting on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. His thighs spread wide open, back arched and ass right on display. The position Seth usually liked him in when he wanted to assert his dominance on Dean and take him apart, in every form and way.

Seth got rid of his pants, stroking his cock as he let his eyes roam all over Dean's beautiful body. Presented, wide and open, ready and willing, all for Seth to take. Seth grabbed the lube from the night stand and squirted the substance on his fingers before he moved his hand over to his cock and slicked it. He groaned at his own touch, biting at his lip at how good his own hand felt on his hard shaft. He heard a whimper from Dean, his eyes opening to find Dean looking at him pitifully. "Please…"

Seth grinned at Dean's desperation, stroking his cock in slow strokes as he watched Dean's eyes fixed on the treat he wanted inside his body, fucking him, making him loose his mind. Seth moved behind Dean, getting on his knees between Dean's spread legs. He reached out to grab at his cheeks and spread him wide open. Dean's pretty little hole making his mouth water.

Seth spit at the small pucker, groaning at the way Dean flinched. The little hole twitched right before his very eyes, making Seth's cock harder than it already was. "Mm…Such a pretty little hole…All for Daddy…You want Daddy to eat you? Make you all wet and open for me? Huh? Is that what you want, doll?"

Dean whined, hips rocking back in need. "Yes...Please Seth…Just.." Dean cried out when Seth slapped him hard on his ass, gasping at the pleasure it brought him.

"Daddy…Don't you fucking forget who I am.."

"'m sorry…Daddy…Please…Eat my slutty hole..'s all yours..fuck…Please.."

Seth smirked, letting his fingers brush against the spit covered pucker. "That's good. Know exactly who you belong to…Daddy's little slut…Now here's the thing. You are not getting any lube. You are gonna take my cock, and it will hurt. I want you to feel it when you wake up tomorrow. Try to sit, do anything. Reminding you of your place. Reminding you what happens when you make Daddy mad. I'll try to loosen you up on my tongue the best I can, but I bet you wouldn't mind at all now would you? You always love when it hurts the next day…my little painslut."

Dean clenched his eyes shut, desperately wiggling his hips to get Seth to touch him more. He whimpered as he listened to Seth's words, not really caring as all he wanted was Seth to fill him up soon. He could take the pain, it never bothered him and Seth took full advantage of that.

Soon Dean was crying out as he felt Seth burying his mouth between his cheeks, spearing his hole with his tongue and eating him out in raw rough strokes. Dean was writhing, whining desperately as he searched for more, pushing his hips back against Seth's face. Seth pulled away a little and pushed two fingers inside Dean's slightly loose hole. Groaning when Dean pushed back against them and took them in greedily. "Fucking needy little slut..You are so pretty like this…rocking on my fingers…You wanna be filled so bad, huh?" Seth's lips pressed against Dean's hip as he started fingering Dean roughly, relishing in the cry he got out of Dean when he hit his prostrate. "That's it…Scream for me. Good Boy."

Dean was scrambling desperately, fisting the sheets when Seth started to push inside his still tight entrance. Seth had poured more lube over his dick, but he didn't give Dean's entrance any lubrication. And it hurt. It fucking hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt. The kind of hurt that made Dean feel alive, the kind of hurt Dean seeked from Seth every once in a while.

Seth didn't go easy, he had set a rough fast pace from the get go. Not giving Dean a chance really to adjust. But Dean's ass opened up to him soon enough, and it didn't take long before Dean was thrusting his hips back against Seth's. Riding Seth's cock, wiggling his hips to make Seth go crazy. "Fuck…Baby, you are good…So good when you take my dick…Feels so tight and wonderful..ah fuck.."

"Please…please..Touch me…please Oh God.." Dean whimpered, his legs shuddering under Seth's rough strokes. Seth's grip on his hips was tight enough to leave marks, and Dean just wanted to beg for more. He cried out when he felt Seth's hand going around his waist to grab at his cock, stroking him roughly as he continued to fuck into him.

"So hard…Wanna cum doll?" Seth's voice was wrecked, his breathing uneven as he felt his orgasm closing in. Dean begged needily under him, his body moving desperately against Seth's. "Yes…Please..Fuck.."

Seth continued to stroke Dean's dick roughly, groaning when Dean shuddered and gasped, cumming in strides and painting his fist as well as the sheets under him. Dean's hole clenching around his cock, making the pleasure almost too much. And soon he was spilling his seeds inside Dean's ass.

Seth pulled Dean into his lap as soon as his head cleared from the earth shattering orgasm. Dean melted into his embrace, burying his face against Seth's neck and seeking more contact. A small whimper left Dean's lips when Seth pressed his lips against his temple, whispering lovingly into his ear. "You did so good. Were such a good boy for me, Babe. Fuck, I love you. Did you enjoy it?"

Seth smiled when Dean nodded against his neck, not really pulling his head out to look at Seth. Seth loved how clingy Dean got after a scene like this. He loved taking care of Dean as much as he loved wrecking him. In a way, they really did make a perfect blend.

"I love you."

Dean's voice was muffled, but Seth heard him crystal clear. He never got tired of hearing Dean say that. He grabbed Dean's head and brought his face up to press his mouth against Dean's, smiling when they pulled apart. "Love you too, Babe."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Seth asked in a gentle voice, his hand rubbing against Dean's ass lovingly. Dean smiled at him, dimples popping and making him look more adorable than usual. "Everywhere. But I love it."

Seth grinned at Dean, shaking his head in amusement as Dean buried his face against Seth's chest once again. "You are such a minx. Come on, lets take a shower."

"No. 'm too comfy to move."

Seth smiled and got comfortable on the bed, laying down and pulling Dean down over him. "Just for a while, okay? Then shower."

Dean huffed and pinched Seth's nipple, making the dark haired man yelp. "Yes Dad."

Seth smirked at Dean, hand reaching down to grab his ass roughly as he whispered in Dean's ear, voice all husky and dirty, "Its Daddy for you."

The way Dean's whole body shuddered against him and the little moan that erupted out of Dean's lips was enough to make Seth's soft cock twitch in interest.


End file.
